This concerns transporting one or more bicycles via an automobile or other type of vehicle. Typically, however, the interiors of some vehicles do not have sufficient size to accommodate one or more bicycles. Accordingly, there have been many efforts directed toward providing various devices that can allow one or more bicycles to be transported via an exterior portion of a vehicle. The rear portion of a vehicle's exterior, such as for example the trunk or rear hatch, has been a particularly common area to attach such devices. Bicycle carriers affixed to such an area typically include one or more support arms extending in a rearward direction away from the back of the vehicle and further have been known to include support straps or clips that can secure the bicycles to the carrier and/or further secure the carrier to the vehicle.
However, as there are many different makes and models of vehicles in use, there is much variation with respect to the size, shape and/or features at or around the rear exterior of various automobiles. It is therefore advantageous to have a bicycle carrier that can be easily adjusted so that it can be secured to the rear portion of a variety of different kinds of vehicles. Although certain such devices are known, most do not provide for acute or precise adjustment, are typically clumsy or flimsy in design, or are difficult to assemble, adjust or disassemble. Indeed, often times, support arms of such bicycle carriers have be manually removed or separated, reoriented and then remounted in order to adjust the arms of the carrier to the desired position. Thus, it is advantageous to provide a durable vehicle mounted bicycle carrier having support arms that can be precisely and easily adjusted without having to be removed or separated from the carrier.